An Unexpected Visitor
by Red-Rayne
Summary: Dave gets a surprise from John, he's coming to visit.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guy. SO I have just had a lot of JohnDave feels lately so in order to fix that I have decided to write this. I apologize because chapter one has quite a few pesterlogs in it but I promise you that is only to set things up. I promise the next chapter won't be so heavy on the pesterlogs.  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Homestuck or any of its characters**_

-**tentacleTherapist [TT]** started pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 12:23-

**TT: dave**

**TT: hey dave**

**TT: dave? **

**TG: yes rose**

**TG: that's me**

**TT: I know important information about a certain friend of ours that you don't**

**TG: really?**

**TG: who?**

**TG: what do you know?**

**TG: you can't just leave me wondering like that**

**TT: hehe sorry. Promised I wouldn't tell anyone**

**TG: that's not cool man**

**TG: really not cool**

-**tentacleTherapist [TT]** stopped pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 12:41-

Dave sat back in his chair. He was used to Rose and her vague answers, yet he still hadn't learned not to let his curiosity take over. Who's secret was it? What was it about?

He pondered this for about five minutes before he came up with a solution. Rose was good friends with John, if anyone knew her hidden information it would be him.

He pulled up John's handle on persterchum and began to talk.

-**turntechGodhead [TG]** started pestering **ectoBiologist [EG]** at 12:246-

**TG: john**

**TG: yo**

**TG: john**

**TG: john**

**EB: hi dave**

**TG: i actually have a very important question**

**TG: like a life or death question**

**TG: it's the most important question you will ever be asked**

**EB: really?**

**TG: no**

**TG: but now that I have your attention**

**TG: I was talking to rose **

**TG: and she had some information about a friend of ours**

**EB: yeah**

**EB: so?**

**TG: she refuses to tell me who it was about**

**TG: or what it was**

**TG: any idea as to who it's about?**

**EB: well it could be jade**

**TG: yes**

**TG: im sure her garden has made some magical plant that is so amazing she can tell rose**

**TG: but not any of us**

**EB: sorry**

**EB: I was only trying to help**

**TG: no**

**TG: its cool man**

**TG: I just wanted to know what it was**

**TG: sorry for snapping**

**EB: its okay. Im just sorry I cant help. **

**EB: maybe rose was only joking with you?**

**TG: oh**

**TG: hadn't thought of that**

**TG: sorry**

-**turntechGodhead [TG]** stopped pestering **ectoBiologist[EB]** at 12:59-

He felt so stupid. Of course Rose had only been joking. That was just like her. She was always messing with him like that. Her favourite pastime was making jokes at his expense. It was her hobby to mess with him like that, and one she seemed very fond of. He plotted his revenge.

She had made him look seriously uncool in front of John, who was his best friend. There was no way she was going to get away with this. Maybe he'd ask Jade or someone to help him figure something out.

He was about to pester her whenhe heard his computer make a noise. He looked down to see John's handle pop back up

-**ectoBiologist [EB]** started pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 13:03-

**EB: you left too quickly**

**EB: I had something to tell you**

**EB: its important**

**TG: what is it**

**EB: im gonna be in Houston soon**

**EB: like sometime today**

**Dave backed his chair away from his computer for a moment. John? Here? He had to be joking too. Rose probably set it up to mess with him more.**

**TG: very funny dude**

**TG: you had me there for a second**

**EB: im serious**

**EB: as we speak I am using my dad's phone to talk to you**

**TG: wait**

**TG: seriously?**

**EB: yes seriously**

**EB: this is our second day on the road**

**TG: why?**

**EB: well dad had a convention in Houston so I begged to come along**

**TG: why though?**

**EB: my best friend lives there**

**TG: really **

**TG: who**

**TG: oh wait you mean mean**

**TG: I knew that**

**EB: if course you did**

**EB: so yeah**

**EB: I am already in texas and dad says it will only be a few more hours **

**EB: anyway I should go im tired and want to take a nap while I can**

**TG: okay**

**TG: see you **

-**ectoBiologist [EB]** ceased pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 13:20-

He sat at his computer for a few moments in awe. He couldn't be sure if what had just happened was real, but after rereading the pesterlog he was sure of it. Dave as aghast, John was going to be here? Today? That meant meeting him in person finally.

"What's up with you?" Dave jumped at the sudden voice. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Bro come into the room. He couldn't have been acting that weird, Bro had just entered the room. "Oh, hey. Listen I have a friend coming into town today and he'll be here for a few days so is it okay if he spends some time here?" Bro stared at him oddly for a moment before shrugging before turning to leave and muttering back a "Whatever." To his little brother.

Dave smiled and shouted down the hall. "Thanks man!" He got up and closed the door before he went in search of clean clothes. After searching for around fifteen minutes, he found a clean red and white shirt with a broken disc on it but no pants. His jeans would have to suffice. He slipped off the white shirt for the clean one before looking to the clock. It had not been very long since he had spoken to John. He needed a way to pass the time.

-**turntechGodhead [TG]** began pestering **gardenGnostic [GG]** at 13:57-

**TG: yo**

**TG: guess wht**

**GG: Hi Dave**

**GG: What**

**TG: so I was talking to john**

**TG: and apparently he's gonna visit me soon**

**GG: Really?**

**GG: That's great considering how you feel about him**

**TG: …**

**TG: I don't understand what you mean**

**TG: hes my bro**

**TG: my best friend**

**GG: and also the person you have feelings for**

**GG: isn't it that obvious to you Dave?**

**TG: maybe**

**TG: …..**

**TG: if I say yes will you respond**

**TG: Jade?**

**TG: FINE!**

**TG: maybe I have a slight thing for egbert**

**TG: happy**

**GG: oops I should have told you I left to get some water**

**GG: hehe but I am glad you're willing to admit it**

**TG: whatever**

**TG: just don't tell him**

**TG: or rose**

**TG: I'll never hear the end of it from rose**

**GG: don't worry, I wont**

**GG: so are you going to tell him while he's there?**

**TG: no way**

**TG: he isn't into guys like that**

**TG: besides it isn't a big deal**

**GG: aw but it would be cute**

**TG: I don't wanna make it awkward you know?**

**TG: he's my best friend and I don't wanna mess things up **

**GG: I can understand that**

**GG: keeping things like that a secret sometimes is the only way**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: anyway**

**TG: it'll be nice to see someone who isn't Bro**

**GG: im sure. Listen I have to leave for a while. Have fun with John**

**TG: okay bye**

-**turntechGodhead [TG]** ceased pestering **gardenGnostic [GG]** at 14:40 -

Unsure of what to do with his leftover time Dave decided to go lay down. He had been up all night with his turntables and he was pretty tired. He figured laying down briefly wouldn't be so bad. He stretched his tired muscles as he sprawled out on his bed. Aside from the exhaustion that had started to seep in he was feeling pretty good. His day had not been so bad and he was going to meet John soon. What could be better? He put his headphones in hoping the music would keep his drowsiness at bay. He let out a yawn. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few moments it wouldn't be so bad.

He was asleep the second his eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dave, hey, wake up. Come on man! Your phone won't stop ringing." Dave felt a gentle hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. He grumbled and turned away from the person. "Come on, get up and stop being lazy. Your friend John has been calling for like fifteen minutes now. If you don't wake up and answer it I'll answer it myself and then put my puppets back out which I ever so graciously put away just for your company." His eyes shot open. "Did you say John?" Bro chuckled "Yes, some kid by the name of John on your phone has been calling for a while nonstop and your phone was out on the counter. Figured it was the friend you mentioned earlier so I brought it up here.

He felt his brother toss something into his side. When he did, it started vibrating again. Dave looked from the phone, to his brother, then back to the phone. Taking the hint he stood up and started for the door. "I'll leave you to your phone call. Let me know if you need anything." And with that he left the room.

The door was barely closed before Dave answered the call. "Yo. Sup Egbert?" He answered; careful not to let on to the excitement he was feeling. "Why so many phone calls man?" John let out a sigh of what Dave could only assume was relief before he responded. "Hi Dave. My dad and I finished settling into the hotel and I was wondering If you wanted to hang out or something." He laughed nervously at the end of his sentence. Dave couldn't understand why. Maybe because they've talked this way only a few times? "It's just dad has to go wait in line for pre reg at this convention and so as fun as standing in a line for hours that has no benefit to me sounds, I'd rather not have to."

Dave stretched his tired limbs out before replying to him. It seems the effects the haze that sleep had left on him had not quite worn off. "Sure man. You got a ride or do I have to come get you?" He caught himself having to keep track of how quickly he was talking to make sure nothing seemed suspicious. "Uh," John began awkwardly, "well I mean I'm sure that I could convince dad to leave and take me if I begged but I think you coming to get me would be best if that's possible." Dave smiled into the phone for a moment before he said anything. "Say no more John. Well actually one more thing. What hotel are you staying at?" "We're at the Marriott." "Cool. Got it. Be ready in like twenty five minutes. Look for the red truck." Before John could say anything else he ended the call.

He jumped out of bed and searched for a comb, fixing the pale rat's nest his hair had become. Next he searched for his shoes, finally finding a pair of black high tops to slip on. Grabbing his keys from his drawer he dashed downstairs to go tell Bro. He slowed himself down momentarily as he popped into the kitchen.

"Hey Bro I'm gonna go pick up John okay?" He quickly explained trying to leave before any questions were asked. "Wait! Where is he staying?" He put down the spoon he was using to stir some unknown food substance on the stove. "Marriott." Dave told him impatiently. "Hmm. I suppose that's fine then. It isn't too far away. Why so suddenly coming over?" "His dad wants to make him wait in line with him to register for the con thing. " Bro nodded, dismissing him with the flick of his wrist as he turned back to what Dave assumed was dinner.

Dave hurried to his truck, fumbling with the keys as he tried to unlock the door. He hopped in and started the motor before he even had the door closed. He drove as fast as the limit would allow….well maybe a little faster if he was being honest. He just couldn't seem to wait to meet his best friend. Minutes seemed like hours until finally he pulled up at the Marriott. He pulled into a spot near the lobby designated for pick up. He checked the clock, glad he wasn't late. Or at least he didn't think he was. He didn't actually think to check a clock before he left. Or the call ended. Oh well.

He waited only a moment before seeing a boy with messy black hair looking around looking lost. He had incredibly nerdy glasses and he was wearing his lame shirt with the lame little logo from one of his really overrated movies and shorts. He stared for a minute, well aware of who the boy was, before he realized his friend had yet to see him.

Rolling down the window he smirked. "You gonna stand there all day looking around or are you gonna get in the truck dude? I won't wait too long. I have a life too you know John!" The boy jumped, obviously startled by the yelling. When he heard his name his head snapped up and he froze momentarily. He was staring at Dave, seemingly star struck. "Yes, yes I'm beautiful I know John. But can you keep your mind clear of those dirty thoughts about me until we're on the way back to my place?" John rolled his eyes but Dave thought he saw a bit of a blush creep onto his face.

He walked over quickly and climbed into the truck. "Hey Dave." He offered a smile before he pulled the seatbelt on. "Hey." He smirked before starting the engine again. As he backed out John pulled out his phone. "Impressive, you got here in about seventeen minutes instead of thirty." Dave leaned back in his seat, taking the wheel with one hand as the other lay casually out his opened window. "Well I was gonna fix myself up for you but then I realized, hey I look awesome as is." His sarcastic tone was not lost on John who began laughing just a little too loudly at. He found it just fucking adorable though.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, but a comfortable one. Then John, being the awkward kid he is decided to break it. "So…what's up?" He asked staring at how casual Dave seemed to be while driving. "I hope I didn't ruin any plans or anything." "Nah. I was just not answering because I fell asleep and my phone was in a different room." John didn't take his eyes off Dave, who kept his on the road. "I meant any plans you might have had with friends." Dave merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah John, I was gonna catch the next plane out to Jade's and then take another over to Rose's until you called and they are both devastated but I told them it was for my best bro so they don't mind as much. Thanks for ruining my plans dude." John laughed a bit at his sarcasm, again just a bit too loudly. That must just be how he laughs. He got quiet really quickly again though before he continued the conversation. "I just thought maybe you had friends around here or something." He muttered quietly.

"The kids here and I don't exactly see eye to eye.." Dave started out sadly before noting the look on John's face, "They also aren't cool enough for me anyways." His face dropped though, he hoped John wouldn't catch it. Unfortunately he did. He just kind of nodded sadly; Dave knew all too well how well his friend understood. Countless times John had come home and pestered him to confide in him about how someone had bullied him or beat him up. It always infuriated him. How could anyone want to hurt him? The only difference in their situations was that Bro had taught him to fight. He wasn't extremely muscular or anything but the training left him tone and skilled enough to fight off anyone who gave him unneeded shit.

He pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine. "This would be it." John nodded and looked around at the new surroundings before he got out of the car. Dave jumped out of the driver's seat and dashed over to the door. Opening it he shouted in the general direction of the kitchen. "I'm home!" He heard his brother scoff. " 'Bout time little dude." "Whatever!" he shouted back, laughing. He turned to John. "Wanna go to my room?" "Sure." Came John's meek reply.

He lead his friend up to his room, closing the door behind them. Immediately he went and flopped onto his bed, still feeling a bit tired. "I'd apologize for the mess, but I'm really not actually sorry about it." John just stood over by the door awkwardly. "Come on, you can sit down. No one's stopping you John." The boy walked slowly over to the bed and climbed into it. The only thoughts running through Dave's head were some pretty dirty ones. He shook his head. He should not be thinking that way about his straight best bro. Even though Bro wouldn't be up for a while; he smelled the food he was trying to cook. He'd finish it soon, realize how bad it was, and order takeout. He could do anything he wanted.

He sighed, gaining a questioning look from John. He merely shrugged. It was then that John yawned pretty loudly. "You still tired?" Dave asked, concerned. When John nodded meekly he scooted closer to the outside of the bed. "Here, sleep. I'm tired as well so we can take a nap or something. John opened his mouth to argue so Dave grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. They were extremely close at this point, due to the size of Dave's bed.

The dark haired boy's face flushed red for a moment as Dave turned to face him. "Why are you turning red? I'm just giving you room." "Right, sorry." He paused to take his glasses off, "Put those on the table would you?" Dave turned to put the glasses on his table and before he had a chance to turn back John was out.

"John, you asleep?" He felt the need to make sure. When the sleeping boy didn't say anything he guessed that everything was good. He slide his glasses up onto his head to observe him better. He was a lot cuter than Dave would have ever realized by the few pictures he'd seen. John moved suddenly, casing Dave to quickly slide the shades back down. His arm ended up laying over Dave. The blonde chuckled but didn't move his arm. Why would he? It's not like he was doing anything wrong. "Goodnight John." He whispered quietly, lying his head down to catch up on sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated and everything and I'm really sorry about that I'd like to say I've been busy and such but honestly its summer and I've just been spending time with my girlfriend and procrastinating. This chapter is shorter than the others but it's mostly just a filler till the real action happens. Anyway enjoy. **

Not an hour later Dave awoke to his phone vibrating against his thigh. Unlocking it he saw he had a text from Bro. _**Dinner is done whenever. Hope John doesn't mind pizza. **_Dave smirked at the message. Bro's experiments in cooking were so common anymore that he knew what to expect anymore. He looked over to the sleeping boy beside him. John looked so peaceful, just lying there without his dorky little glasses and his hair even more of an uncontrollable mess than before. He hated to wake his sleeping friend but at the same time he hadn't eaten that day and knew that if John found out he'd kill him for not waking him up. He decided to wake John up, shoving him hard in the opposite direction as the edge of the bed. He woke with a start, looking around for a second unsure of his surroundings.

It wasn't until he looked at Dave that he registered where he was apparently, seeing as he finally spoke. "Oh, hi Dave. Is it time for dinner already?" he said, his voice heavy with sleep. Dave smiled a bit at the boy, "Yeah. You've been asleep for about an hour or so. You get to go meet Bro now. You better feel important beyond belief. None of my friends have had the impeccable fortune to be deemed worth enough to meet him. "

With that said, Dave got up off the bed and headed over to his table, grabbing the boy's glasses and handing them back to him. John muttered a quiet thanks before he put them on. Dave waited over by his door as John got up and stretched out, trying to shake the last bits of sleep from his body.

Dave lead John downstairs when the dark haired boy finally got up. He led him into a fair sized living room where Bro had set out three separate pizza boxes on a large table. The blonde nodded a greeting to his brother. "This is John; Egbert this is my bro." Bro smiled at their guest. "Hi John, Dave's told me all about you." What did he just say? Dave couldn't believe Bro just said that to his friend's face. He'd have to have a serious talk with him later. "He told me about your dad's convention so feel free to spend as much time here as you want while you're in town." John gave him an awkward smile. "Uh…thanks."

Dave decided to get things moving by grabbing a paper towel and two slices of the pepperoni pizza Bro had gotten obviously for him. As he went to sit down he nudged his dark haired friend towards the pizza. When John finally went to go get himself some food Bro came back and sat down next to Dave, sitting down on the arm of their couch. Dave gave his brother a look as he leaned down toward him. What was he doing? Bro moved down so his mouth was inches from Dave's ear before finally whispering " He's cute. I see why you like him. I approve." Dave turned a bright shade of red that was thankfully hidden by his shades. He had nothing to say to Bro and instead swatted him away.

He looked up in time to see John returning with one of each type of pizza. He sat down and began to devour the pizza as quickly as he could. "Hungry?" the older Strider asked jokingly. John merely blushed and slowed his frantic eating. Dave made a mental note of how cute it was when John blushed and made it his new goal to make that happen as much as possible during the trip. "Sorry. We were driving for a long time and we didn't actually stop for meals. Just snacks. " He explained quietly. The blonde looked over at his friend in shock, worry taking over his expression. "That isn't right! You are supposed to eat meals at the very least two times a day! Why didn't you tell me?"

The small black haired boy smiled nervously. "This is why. I didn't want to worry you or anything and I knew you would freak out about it. There was always food in the car so it wasn't a big deal. Dad was just really eager." He tried in an attempt to soothe the angry boy. Dave just huffed and went back to his food.

The rest of dinner passed in silence. About halfway through Bro had gone up to his room to do god knows what. His words kept echoing in Dave's head. Was it really that obvious he liked his dorky little friend? Did John know? Nah, couldn't be. He's smart but he's pretty oblivious. He got up and took the paper towel from John and walked off to throw them away. When he returned he sat down with him and draped his legs over the boy, yet he still couldn't take his mind off of Bro's comment.

A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "Dave…" he was interrupted by a yawn that escaped his mouth, a very cute yawn at that. "I should be getting back soon. Dad might be worried." Dave nodded. "And you sound pretty tired. I'll run up and grab the keys, stay here." He jumped up and ran off to his room. When he returned, John was nearly asleep on the couch. Walking over to him, Dave set his hand gently on his shoulder. "Come on dude, time to go get some actual sleep." After realizing that John wasn't going to be able to walk well he helped him to his feet. They slowly walked out to the truck and he watched John stumble into the passenger side.

Dave was barely two blocks away from his house before he noticed that his friend had passed out. He smiled at the cute way that John's mouth formed a slight pout when he slept. After taking the long way to his hotel they finally arrived. It was already dark so Dave parked before waking up. "Come on dude. We're at your hotel." John stirred slightly but showed very few signs of not waking up. He reached over and brushed the bangs out of the sleeping boys face, admiring how sweet he looked when he slept, before he moved down to John's shoulders and shook them slightly. John whined and slapped at Dave blindly. "Please? Just get up so I can go home and work on some rhymes and shit." "That cute accent is no fair" he whined, nearly too quiet for Dave to hear. Dave's face was red in seconds.

John got up and out of the car pretty quickly, still under the impression that his friend had not heard the comment. He smiled at Dave "I'll talk to you in the morning and maybe we can do something okay?" Dave nodded and backed out of his space. "See you then Egderp. I'll be awaiting your call all night. Don't keep me waiting too long or I might just die of heartbreak." Without waiting for a response he pulled out of the parking lot and started his journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while but I really have no excuse. I'll try to update more frequently though, I promise.**

As Dave got a few blocks away he couldn't seem to stop his thoughts. John had called him cute. Okay, well maybe it had been his accent but it had still been aimed at him. Forget the fact that he was a Strider and refused to acknowledge the even slight possibility he could have an accent. He debated stopping by a local park not far from his house to have some time away from Bro to figure things out but decided against it. The sky was already mostly dark.

Another thought popped into his head. The hotel John was staying at was always popular during any type of convention. He shook his head after a moment. It was probably either a small con or John's dad was a day or so early. Dad Egbert as weird like that, small cons might be his thing

He was a few blocks from being home when his hone went off. He picked it up immediately assuming it was Bro. "Yo I'm almo-" "Dave?" came a familiar voice, now quivering. "John? What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store. "I…my dad…kicked out…can I stay with you tonght?" came the heartbreaking sobs from the phone. "Yeah. Of course. Shh. It's okay I'll be there soon." Dave said calmly in an attempt to soothe his frantic friend. "I have to go but I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" "Okay…thanks."

Dave hung up his phone and turned his car around. Egbert hadn't even been making much sense but he was crying and Dave was having none of that. The ride went by rather quickly, he was too focused to getting there and finding out what happened. He pulled up to the hotel for the third time that day. The second he stopped he saw a blur of blue rushing towards his truck and got in. John was visibly shaking at this point, but he had appeared to grab a hoodie and a small bag of items. Dave took off immediately, seeing that John wanted nothing more than to leave as soon as he could.

After a moment, John finally choked out a small "Hey." Dave turned his head and offered a smile, something he rarely did towards anything but a computer screen. "Hi. I believe you needed saving, knight in shining shades at your service." Dave joked, trying to lighten the mood and cheer his friend up. He was rewarded by a small, unbelievably cute, giggle. John was always so fucking cute, even when he was unhappy. But Dave needed to focus on the task at hand, which was getting himself home before Bro killed him and getting John into a nicer environment.

The blonde drove slowly, feeling awkward because he wasn't sure how to help but not wanting to do or say anything to upset John further and have him crying again. He finally decided music could be a good way to break the awkward silence. Of course the radio felt the need to play sappy love songs on every station. He finally gave up looking for something better and just left the radio on the current station. Apparently it had worked though, because he saw John sit back in his seat and relax a bit.

He noticed John's hand resting on the arm rest of the chair and had to mentally remind himself that grabbing his hand was not an acceptable action. He continued to remind himself that this was his best friend of around 5 years and that wasn't worth fucking up over some false feelings because he needed to romanticize everything. The dark haired boy stared out the window the entire ride home, much to the blonde's disliking.

When they finally pulled into the driveway Bro was waiting outside on the porch for him. "DAVID STRIDER WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" came the shout from the porch before Dave could stop the engine. Dave sighed and got out of his truck, walking over to his brother. "Do you realize you were gone for over an hour? You better have a good explanation for this." He took a breath and before he could say anything else John got out of the car. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, "Some stuff happened and my dad kicked me out of the room and I only know Dave so I called him crying and he came and got me. It's my fault. I didn't mean to get him in trouble." He started tearing up immediately when he finished talking. Bro's expression softened, "He still should have called." He said, shooting a look at Dave.

Before either of the brothers could launch into a full blown fight, John took matters into his own hands. "Can I go lay down or something?" He asked timidly. Bro hesitated before letting them go. As the pair made their way up to Dave's room, Dave murmured a quick "Thank you" to John. John said nothing until after he made it to the bed, tossing his bag beside the bed. Dave opted for his computer chair.

"So what exactly happened?" Dave asked, becoming concerned once again. "I left and you were happy and wanted some sleep but then the next minute you're calling me in hysterics." The dark haired boy hesitated before sighing. "Well you dropped me off and I thought about grabbing a drink downstairs but decided to go see my dad first. I ended up walking in on some woman and him…I'll leave that there." He paused after that, visibly shuddering at the thought. "Anyway I shouted and he didn't like that much so he told me to get out and find somewhere else since I didn't like it. I grabbed my jacket and my bag I packed since I knew I'd be spending time at your place and then I left. I went downstairs and ordered that drink before I broke down and called you.

Dave had become progressively angrier through the story. What the hell was John's dad thinking? "That's such bullshit. What if I was busy. What if I couldn't keep you here? You're in a strange town all alone. What could have happened then?" Before Dave's rant could continue, he heard a soft snoring. John had fallen asleep. "Night dude." Dave said before turning to his computer to see if anyone was still up to keep him company until he was tired.


End file.
